U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,863 to Gray et al teaches increasing the scratch resistance of glass by applying to the glass surface an acidic aqueous solution of an organic titanate ester composition and heating at a temperature sufficient to anneal the glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,395 to Adams et al discloses a method for increasing the scratch resistance of glass by treating the surface at a temperature between the strain point and the softening point with an alkylsilyl titanate to form a protective coating of silica-titania.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,997 and No. 4,027,073 to Clark disclose an acidic dispersion of colloidal silica and hydroxylated silsesquioxane in an alcohol-water medium coated onto substrates such as acrylic lenses to provide an abrasion-resistant coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,403 to Mattimoe et al describes multi-layer automotive glazing units that include transparent substrates with protective covers, and that combine penetration resistant body portions with abrasion resistant surfaces of a silica-reinforced organopolysiloxane.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,373 and No. 4,442,168 to White et al describe a coating composition comprising an effective abrasion resisting amount of a colloidal dispersion containing colloidal antimony oxide and colloidal silica in a water-alcohol solution of the partial condensate of an organosilanol which upon curing forms an improved transparent, abrasion-resistant coating.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,669 and 4,571,365 to Ashlock et al disclose transparent, abrasion-resistant coating compositions comprising a colloidal dispersion of a water-insoluble dispersant in a water-alcohol solution of the partial condensate of silanol wherein the dispersant comprises metals, alloys, salts, oxides and hydroxides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,632 to Yoldas discloses a method of forming a clear vitreous gel of silica-titania binary by preparing a clear organic solvent solution of partially hydrolyzed alkoxide of either silicon or titanium and then adding the other element in the form of alkoxide or a clear organic solvent solution of partially hydrolyzed alkoxide. The components are reacted and additional water is added to complete hydrolysis. The resulting product is then dried and heated to remove residual organic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,131 to Yoldas discloses polymerized solutions for depositing optical oxide coatings prepared by reacting metal alkoxide with a mixture of critical amounts of water and/or acid in an alcohol medium. The alkoxides may be titanium, tantalum and/or silicon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,679 to Fujioka et al discloses a coated shaped article of a polycarbonate type resin of improved abrasion resistance comprising a shaped polycarbonate substrate, an undercoat applied and cured on the substrate, and an overcoat applied and cured on the undercoat comprising a hydrolyzate of an epoxy-containing silicon compound, at least one member of the group of hydrolyzates of organic silicon compounds, colloidal silica and organic titanium comounds, and a curing catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,499 to Doin et al discloses ultraviolet radiation resistant silicone resin coating compositions having improved thermoformability and shortened required aging achieved by the addition of a Lewis acid compound.